castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Playable Characters/@comment-26021081-20150201014308/@comment-26162623-20150201215821
I regret to inform you that those are just pure opinions and aren't really backed up with any facts, math, or sound reasoning at all, at least for the standards of someone that takes the game seriously. Green Knight isn't good JUST BECAUSE you like his magic Stoveface's weapon doesn't mean crap and strength/melee is the same for everyone but green knight and ninja Royal Guard and Conehead are exactly the same as gray knight but their XXXY combo does twice as much damage and pierces armor. Red Knight has many many flaws with his splash magic that you should read the tier list for the details on it. let's pretend it's as good as you say; why is it good? "Ice Shards for days" isn't a valid argument. why are they so good? "Just keep spamming his magic" isn't a valid argument. do you have any details on why you should keep spamming it? whether or not snakey is boss or not is an opinion, starting weapons don't mean shit, and brute has the exact same magic. You had no explanation for industrialist Fencer does have the best magic but why is it the best? you haven't explained anything "Best attack magic sword" means??? that's not a valid argument alien has cool magic? that's your opinion. cultist is the same as skeleton, and yes their magic isn't bad but barbarian and beekeeper have the same splash attack speed making them nearly identical. Bear having a good magic moveset and weapon is your opinion. Why is his magic good? starting weapons don't mean anything. thief has no explanation like I said royal guard has a more powerful XXXY combo than gray knight, making him equal to or better than gray knight. conehead is the same as royal guard but you didn't mention him Necromancer actually doesn't have the worst magic, and it's for sure better than hatty and blacksmith's magic. even if it was the worst, why is it bad? being a reskin doesn't make a character any worse than another. stoveface is the 9th best, even though he has the same magic as open faced gray knight who you put as the 5th worst? that's complete baloney! blacksmith looking badass is your opinion and why is his magic the worst? saracen isn't bad because you don't like his magic, and that's probably the worst argument you've had so far for any character how can barbarian be the weakest character if blacksmith and necromancer have the worst magic? that would mean that necromancer and blacksmith are weaker than barbarian, and barbarian should actually be in the honorable mentions as skeleton's equal since their splash attack is the same speed. even if he was the weakest, why is he? okay beekeeper's argument makes no sense and it's worse than the one you gave for saracen. beekeeper is the closest character to hatty in terms of magic, only he has no delays and gimps. that must mean that by your own logic hatty is the worst character in the game since clearly beekeeper is superior BASED ON FACT? you need to learn the difference between fact and opinion. Go back to first grade please.